Every Scorpion's got thorns
by black-and-yellow-roses
Summary: A collection of short stories that chronicle how Rose and Scorpius came to be. Next Generation, includes canon pairings such as HP/GW and RW/HG. Rose Weasley Scorpius Malfoy. My first story, enjoy!


_CHAPTER ONE  
"It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live." -Albus Dumbledore_

My first meeting with Scorpius Malfoy was three years ago.

I hadn't had a clue who he was, of course- the Malfoy family wasn't the favored topic of discussion between Mum and Dad.

I still remember that day- who wouldn't remember their first day at Hogwarts?

Merlin knows I've heard Uncle Harry tell his story of his own first day millions of times.

My first day… was weird, I guess.

We were on Platform 9 3/4 on the 1st of September, and my life was being squeezed out of me by my mum.

"Do you have your jumper, dear? Do be nice to your classmates, and don't fall behind…" Mum rattled on and on.

"Mum…" I tried to speak.

"Now, don't go wandering alone in the castle, always have someone with you…" She seemed oblivious to what I was saying.

"Mum… MUM! I'll be fine, I swear. Worst I can do is die, right?" I cocked my head and smirked.

Mum shook her head and smiled sadly, tears evident in her eyes. She gave me that _you're-so-much-like-your-dad-sometimes_ look.

"I know you'll be fine, dear… Just remember to owl us, okay?" She hugs me tightly.

"I will, Mum, I will," I say, hugging her back.

"Of course you will, Rosie," Dad said, "You're Daddy's girl, after all."

I laughed. "I'll miss you, Daddy," I stood on my tip-toes and hugged him.

"My little baby's going to Hogwarts!" He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me lots and lots and lots about Hogwarts, okay?" Hugo sniffled next to me.

"I will, I will," I patted his head. Dad smiled at the pair of us, and looked ahead.

Just then, I saw my dad freeze. He nudged Uncle Harry, who looked strangely uncomfortable. Mum blinked a few times.

I skimmed over the crowd to find what the trio were looking at.

A tall, lean man, with sharp features and white-blonde hair, complete with a black suit buttoned up to his neck, and a pair of matching black trousers stared right back at my parents and Uncle Harry.

Next to him was a brown-haired, fair skinned lady about my mum's age.

In between them was a boy, who looked strikingly like the man. The boy looked bored- staring off into the distance.

"Well… Potter. Weasley," the man gave a curt nod to my parents and Uncle Harry.

"Malfoy," Uncle Harry and Dad said together.

The man nodded, smirked a bit, and turned back to his family.

Dad crouched and whispered to my ear.

"That, Rosie… Is Scorpius Malfoy. He's your age," He pointed to the blonde boy. "You'd better beat him in every single test… Thank God you inherited your Mum's brains."

"Did his Daddy get on your nerves, Dad? Make you spit up slugs or something?" I said, a bit loudly. I recognized the man to be the boy Mum told me about in her stories of Hogwarts. Mum bit back a laugh.

"W…What? N…Nothing you need to know, Rosie!" Dad sputtered.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Be…Besides, I'm better than him. I have a Muggle driving license and two kids, by the way! _Two kids!_ " He huffed a bit and stood a bit straighter.

"Oh, Ron…" Mum shook her head.

Uncle Harry came from behind and messed my hair- as if it wasn't messy enough.

"Take care of Al for me; will you, Rosie-Posie?" My favorite uncle grinned.

"Don't call me that, or I'll dump Al in the Black Lake when we get to Hogwarts!" I pouted at him. I knew all about Hogwarts- _Hogwarts, A History_ was a rather fascinating book- and by fascinating I meant that I'd read it at least 20 times.

"You wouldn't," Uncle Harry gasped in mock desperation.

"Would too," I smiled.

"Evil twit… I love you anyway, though," He laughs and hugs me tight.

"Oi! As much as you're my best mate, you don't go around calling my Rosie a twit!" Dad put an arm around my shoulder, half-grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at Uncle Harry, who raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Getting yourself into mischief with Rosie here, are you, Harry?" Auntie Ginny lightly smacks the top of Harry's head. Uncle Harry, in turn, pecks her on the lips.

I look around to see that almost everyone was on the train, and Mum whispers into my ear, as if she read my mind.

"Rosie… It's time, honey," Mum patted me on the shoulder and gives me one last hug.

I hug Hugo, Lily- the poor kids, they'll be left behind for another two years.

I then hug Dad, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny before grinning at Al and dashing on the train.

I see Mum about to burst in tears- always the emotional one, Mum.

The rest of my family just waves at Al and I, smiling.

And then the train starts moving. Al glues his face to the window, staring out until Platform 9 3/4 is nothing but a blur in the far distance.

I wrestle my unruly red hair into a ponytail, and grin mischievously at my black-haired cousin.

"Ro…" Al looks warily at me.

"Allie…" I mimic his tone, using the nickname Auntie Ginny gave him. He hates it.

"…What is it? And I told you not to call me that…" Al glares at me.

"I've got a mission for us, Al, and you're not backing out of it," I told him and with that I pulled his hand and stood up, straightening my robes.

Once I'm out the compartment, I walk around in no particular direction, looking for a certain blonde.

And then I see him- alone, in a compartment.

I forcibly open the door, pull Al inside with me, and shut the door.

The boy looks startled, and turns his grayish-blue eyes at me.

I plop down on the couch across from him, and sit Al down.

"You…" I point to the boy, "Me…" I point to myself, "Friends. Got it?"

"…What?" The boy looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You know that our parents bloody hate each other, Scorpion," I stated, "And what better way to annoy them then for us to be friends?"

" 'Spose so," he grinned lazily, "…And it's Scorpius."

"I'll call you whatever I want to, thanks," I said, curtly.

"Call her Rosie-Posie," Al pipes up.

"Oh, shut up," I shot a look at Al, "So, Scorpion…"

"Rosie-Posie," The blonde grinned again. "I like that."

Al looked triumphant.

Furious, I pointed at Al. "By the way, his name is…"

"Albus Severus Potter," Malfoy finished. "Of course I know him. You're Harry Potter's son."

Al looked even more overjoyed, if that was possible.

For the first time, I'd missed a chance to get back at Al.

I huffed. "My name is Rose Weasley. Not Rosie, and certainly not Rosie-Posie. You are not to call me anything but my proper name."

"I'll call you whatever I want to, thanks," Scorpius mimicked my voice.

"I…" No one talked back to me. No one.

Al grinned, and slapped Malfoy on the back. "Nice going, mate."

I was upset. Really upset.

Because, well, how dare he talk back to a Weasley!

But then Malfoy handed me a chocolate frog.

And somehow, everything was better.

The chocolate frog card was of my Daddy.


End file.
